To Wield A Blade
by Misguided Wanderer
Summary: A mysterious creature searching for something, a warrior who's starting to doubt himself, and a healer who meets an old face he thought he'd never see again. This is a tale of memories left forgotten.


**Well, here's a story that sort of came in mind a while back and I finally decided to type it. Personally, I think it's not the great, but I can't bash on myself and not try, so I decided to post it up anyhow. It's also sort of a way to commemorate my first day in the 11th grade. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or any of it's characters, they all belong to Brian Jacques, except a few that are my own creations thrown in to mix things up here and there.**

* * *

A rat looked down upon a burning village that he had just recently escaped from not too long ago. He try holding back his tears as he looked at the many bodies of mice, females and children alike, they were all brutally slaughtered. He looked on as the hooded-cloaked beast responsible for this walked into the last house that wasn't burning... yet. Turning away, he continued to run, away from the terrible beast that had destroyed the peaceful place that he could've almost called a home.

"Where is it? If you tell me, I just might spare your life."

"I'll never tell you where it is, you'll never find it."

The mysterious creature kicked the mouse down. As he put a hand on a nearby table to pull himself up, he pulled a dagger out and stabbed it through his paw, causing him to scream in pain. "Where is it? I don't have time for this insolence."

"You... do you really... expect me... to tell someone like you?"

"I'm not expecting anything from somebeast who's about to die," he shrugged, "I'll promise you this though, if you tell me, I'll make this quick."

"Hah... tough luck..."

"I really didn't want it to come to this you know?" he said shaking his head. He reached up and grabbed his hood, slowly starting to pull it down, "you could almost say that I'm... out of this world..."

"What... what in hell's teeth are you," he whimpered as he gazed at his eyes.

"Now... where were we..."

- - - - -

Martin's eyes opened suddenly. Quickly he rose up and placed a paw where his heart was, than stared out the window, seeing nothing particularly wrong. Sighing, he lied back down for a moment, before getting out of bed. He started heading outside and went up to the wall, staring at Mossflower woods.

"Why do I feel like somethings wrong," he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe if you share your thoughts, you'd feel a bit better matey."

"Gonff!"

"Yep, only one of me you know."

"When did you get here?"

"Oh, I come and I go, no one really knows," he said cheerfully as he passed Martin a hot jug of vegetable soup, "I followed you when I saw you leave the abbey, decided to bring something to warm us up, while I was at it, it's getting colder you know?"

"Does anyone know that you took these?"

"Their all asleep, it's not like they'll really care."

"Mmm... this is good," Martin complimented as he took a sample.

"Martin..."

"Hm?"

"Stop avoiding my question."

"What question?"

"Something has wrong with you lately, you act like you're okay, but I know there's something that's been bothering you, why can't you just open up to me?"

"You're just being paranoid Gonff," Martin chuckled.

"Stop trying to hide your emotions with a joke, it's not working. Is it that you don't trust me?"

"No, I trust you with my life, you know that."

"Than tell me what's been bothering you."

Martin sat down and took another sip, "next you'll be saying that I'm paranoid."

Gonff sat down too, putting his jug aside, "you won't know until you try."

"Remember that vixen a few weeks back..."

"What, the old one that died? Don't tell me..."

"No, it's not her death that's bothering me, but before you got there, she told me something..."

"She told you something?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what did she say?"

_A hero shall rise  
A hero will fall  
A word to the wise  
Not all is all_

_As days come and go  
The star shall appear  
As time continues to flow  
Don't be afraid, don't show your fear_

_An enemy searching forever more  
A savior who cannot recall  
An enemy trying to open a door  
A savior who will try and stall_

_Listen to this seer  
Your time is near  
Our time is ending  
The world torn asunder  
Wait for the time of the bringing  
Show the rage of thunder_

_But beware  
Power sought is power lost  
Take great care  
What you may seek shall come with a cost_

_..._

"That's it? That's just some mumbo jumbo she probably came up with before she died, you're just being paranoid Martin, that's all."

"I knew you'd say something like that."

"Listen, that's all just some sort of superstition, they're like that you know? Vermin I mean."

"I guess," Martin muttered, emptying his jug.

"Come on, cheer up, it can't all be that bad."

"Yeah, you're right," Martin said, a smile forming on his face.

"That's the spirit, come on, let's get back to the abbey," Gonff replied in his cheerful mood, beckoning Martin to follow after, "you know Martin..."

"Gonff..."

"What?" he asked, turning around to see what's bothering his friend this time.

"Remember that time we first me in the cell under Kotir?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was the first time in a long time that I really smiled."

"It's no biggie, it's what friends do."

"Thanks..."

The two went back to the abbey, joking and laughing about silly things that have happened, thinking about the older days, before going to catch some sleep for the oncoming day.

- - - - -

Elsewhere that night, Brome was out foraging for medicinal herbs, used mainly for healing. As he continued, he came upon a sullen form. Quickly, he ran over to it and turning it over, he saw a creature that he thought he would never have seen again.

"It can't be... Wulpp?!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far, the plot is still developing at the moment, and I'm going to have to introduce some more of the characters later. Also, for some unknown apparent reason, I'm working on drawing some of the characters not from the original book, so you sort of have an idea of what they look like, so I'll post that on photobucket later. They probably will look weird though, cause I'm not that great an artist. Comments are appreciated, and seriously, no flames, don't bash on me cause I'm not as great as other people, it lowers self-esteem. Constructive criticism is accepted though.**


End file.
